


Prologue

by bloodnuns



Series: World War You [1]
Category: FrnkIero and the Cellabration, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: M/M, Vampires, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodnuns/pseuds/bloodnuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

The granite stung hot under his fingertips. It wasn’t as though it hurt him; it was more a vague familiarity with temperature detection, and in the July sun the heat had collected in the sparkling boulder.

Being a vampire makes you numb to a lot of things, but one thing it can’t make you numb to is the memories.

Frank listed off the names in his head from the eight foot tall stone wall that had been erected “in memoriam” from the war that he’d fought in over seventy years ago. Every once in a while he would read off a name that he recognized, but the thoughts that came rushing back to him weren’t ones that he would willingly think about on any other occasion.

_James Towner_ he was a good man; reckless and naive, but good… honorable. He died choking on his own blood after the mustard gas had melted his lungs. Frank hadn’t had time to put a mask on him, and he remembered how bitter the gas had tasted though the discomfort was the only thing that affected him.

_Thomas Jeffries;_ he was a funny mother fucker. You would have never found him without a nudie picture in his pocket and a cigarette in his mouth.

“Yeah man, I know. French bread is bland as fuck,” Frank sighed, more to himself than anyone else, remembering how much Tommy had detested the French.

Then Frank’s fingers ghosted over the carving of a name he hoped he would never have to think about again.

_Michael Way_


End file.
